Raising Rosealine
by purple-butterfly-tattoo
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of lord Voldemort, Dumbledore hexed her and now her and draco have a little blonde situation... how do they handle it? Is this situation really a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it is I lunathestripper here for her first dramione story! Read and review!**

**SUMMARY: Hermione is the daughter of L.V. (Lord Voldemort) and she has always known that fact. Her best friends are Draco, Blase, Theo, Pansy, and Astoria. She is of course a Slytherin. During the summer before 6th year she finds her boyfriend cheating on her with Draco's betrothed. What will happen between the two best friends who are secretly in love with each other. Who is her boyfriend? And what will her father do to him for making the dark princess cry? **

**Hermione P.O.V.**

I was on my way to talk to my father when I saw it. My boyfriend Cormac was thrusting eagerly into Daphne Greengrass from behind in an empty guest room in the manor. I started to run. Tears running down my face, my makeup smearing. I ran strait to my fathers thrown room and jumped onto his lap not seeing that he was in the middle of a deatheater meeting.

When I finally did notice the other people in the room I started to cry harder. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry f-father I didn't k-k-know you were i-i-in the middle of a-a-a m-meeting." I said still crying.

"You are all dismissed we will continue this meeting after dinner." My father said in his commanding voice. All the deatheaters left us alone in the room. "Now my princess, who do I need to kill for making you this upset? What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Cormac cheated on me with Daphne Greengrass. I caught them having sex. I never had sex with him so he cheated on me with my worst enemy. Merlin I hate that fucken bitch!" I responded with anger.

"Fucken bitch? Nice choice of words. Isn't Draco supposed to marry the said 'fucken bitch'?" He asked with a hint of humor from listening to how I responded from the first question.

"Yes" I said sadly.

"I see, so you don't want him to marry the 'fucken bitch'? Is this because you have feelings for him?"

"_Dad_ you know that I'm in love with him. Just like you know that I don't like Cormac and you set me up with him anyway. I'm only mad that the dickhead picked her to fuck."

"What would you say if I could get you and _your Draco_ betrothed hmnn?"

"I would love you forever and ever and ever daddy. Can you really do that for me?"

He touched his arm to his dark mark and within a few seconds all three Malfoy's, Daphne, and Cormac apearated in front of us. " Mr. and Ms. Malfoy it has come to my attention that Draco and Daphne's betrothal has been made demolished because she has taken certain liberties with Mia's betrothed Cormac so now their both without a marriage contract. I would like to make a new contract between Draco and Hermione. Would you agree?"

"Of course my lord it would be an honer." Mr. Malfoy said.

"What about you Draco? How would you feel?" Father asked.

"I have always loved your daughter sir. I would love to marry her if she's okay with it." Draco said. I nodded my head to him signaling a yes. He smiled to me and I smiled back.

"Okay kids run along let the adults draw up the contract." Ms. Malfoy said.

With that said I apearated both Draco and I to my room.

"Finally I get to be with the woman I love." Draco pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly.

**So how was it? Did I do okay? Review please and tell me. I also take suggestions to what to put into the story. I love you all my readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! It is I Lunalovegoodthestripper here with chapter two of **

**_16 and pregnant_. I would like to give a thanks to a few people, and they are, adrianiforever, Dracois4hermione, and Beautiful-Liar13. You are the reason I am posting this chapter so I am dedicating it to you!**

**Read and Review!**

**I do not own harry potter J.K.R. Does. Sorry I forgot to put it last chapter.**

_**Recap.**_

_"What about you Draco? How would you feel?" Father asked._

_ "I have always loved your daughter sir. I would love to marry her if she's okay with it." Draco said. I nodded my head to him signaling a yes. He smiled to me and I smiled back._

_ "Okay kids run along let the adults draw up the contract." Ms. Malfoy said._

_ With that said I apearated both Draco and I to my room._

_ "Finally I get to be with the woman I love." Draco pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly._

"Of course you do! So how are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine I guess. A few days ago your father gave me a task because he's mad at my father. I don't think I can do it, but if I don't he will kill my mum." Draco said warily.

"What was your task?" I asked?

"I have to kill Doumbledore by the end of the school year." He answered.

"Ohhh he is gunna get it! As soon as you leave I am going to fix this for you. Don't worry by the time I'm finished with him he will be as nice as a cute little cuddly kitten. I will make Doumbledore look like a rabies infested bull dog." I said with anger.

**After the Malfoy's Left**

I stomped my way into my fathers office the angry magic coming off me in waves. Father was not in his office and me not being in my right mind cause of how angry I am I did the only thing I could think of at this moment. "DADDDDDDDDYYYYYY" I screeched. (A.N. Means a really high pitched annoying girly voice.) I went and sat behind my desk which is right next to his but was hot pink with black designed and was a bit smaller.

About ten seconds later he apearated into the office and gave me a look that basically screamed '_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?_'

I motioned for him to sit in front of me in which he complied.

"I take it that I am in trouble for something?" He asked trying to look scary which failed miserably cause it didn't work on me.

"Yes, yes you are father. Your in big trouble."

"If I may ask what did I do to get me into this '_trouble_' predicament hmmn?" He tried to brush the word trouble away when he asked.

When he asked that question I completely lost it. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL DID! YOU GAVE DRACO THE FUCKEN TASK OF FUCKEN KILLING THE GAY FUCKEN BITCH DUMBLEDORE! I AM SOOOOOOOOO TELLING MOM WHAT YOU DID!" I did just that I apearated into moms sitting room and told her what dad did and she apearated us back into mine and dads study.

"YOU BASTARD!YOU GAVE DRACO THE FUCKEN TASK OF FUCKEN KILLING THE GAY FUCKEN BITCH DUMBLEDORE! YOU KNOW DAMN GOOD AND WELL THAT HE'S MY KILL AND MINE ALONE! YOU ARE ON PROBATION MISTER! NO UNFORGIVABLES UNTILL THE LAST BATTLE ALL THE DEATHEATERS WILL BE WATCHING YOU LIKE A HAWK! NOW WRITE A LETTER TELLING HIM THAT HE WONT HAVE THAT TASK AND THAT YOU ARE VERY SORRY! AND APPOLIGISE TO LUCIUS AND YOUR DAUGHTER AND GIVE HER A SHOPPING SPREE" She screamed and you could hear her muttering profanity's under her breath as she walked out of the office.

"MINERVA WHAT THE FUCK? I AM THE DARK LORD I **DO NOT **APOLOGIZE!" he screamed back.

She walked back into the room and sent him her best death glare. "I'm the **Dark Lady **and I say you **do**."

I laughed at his pain and then said the very wise quote "You know, behind every Dark Lord there is an even Darker Lady." With that said I sat behind my desk and started the paper work on the new recruits. It's my job to keep everything in order. I handle all recruits 21 and younger and most recruits 22 and older even though it's fathers job to do the older ones. He wouldn't have a chance of winning this war if I weren't here to do most of his paper work for him. He's just too scatter-brained to be organized. Most of the time I still have to go back and redo his paperwork. Of course he doesn't know that I do it or any of the over 22 years old papers he just cant do it correctly himself. Why he doesn't just use magic to do it for him? Beets me but I think it just might be that he hasn't found a spell for it yet.

**Well how did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it?** ** . Yes I will put everyone who reviews name at the top on each chapter and pick one to dedicate it too.**

**Look I need some inspiration or I wont be able to finish this story and you dont want that do you so I want everyone who reads this that if your not gonna actually review to sent me a one word review I dont care what word it is as long as its a **_**REAL WORD**_** I'm fine with it.**

**Oh yes hermione's mom is Minerva **_**McGonagall**_** her transfiguration teacher I thought it would just add a twist to the story. Did it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! Lunalovegoodthestripper here! I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people!**

**Dracois4hermione:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! 3

**Caradens:** Your welcome! Thanks for the review! 3

**A:** I like your name! Thanks for the review! I am trying for longer chapters, but I don't have very much inspiration for this story which causes me to have writers block I hate writers block with a passion! 3

**Beautiful-Liar13:** Yes she is Hermione's Professor but she is also Hermione's Mother. I'm thinking that I'm gonna make it where she is the actual mastermind behind all of his plans therefore he has to listen to her. BTW he is actually in love with her. I cant wait to see her interaction between Harry and the Weasley's too. And for your last review it starts off the summer before 6th year, and the order does know that she is a Riddle as well as Minerva is a Riddle! Thanks for the review!3

**AmalaiseAmden: **Thanks for the review! Thats cool that your writing a Hermione Riddle story too!3

**Recap**

_I laughed at his pain and then said the very wise quote "You know, behind every Dark Lord there is an even Darker Lady." With that said I sat behind my desk and started the paper work on the new recruits. It's my job to keep everything in order. I handle all recruits 21 and younger and most recruits 22 and older even though it's fathers job to do the older ones. He wouldn't have a chance of winning this war if I weren't here to do most of his paper work for him. He's just too scatter-brained to be organized. Most of the time I still have to go back and redo his paperwork. Of course he doesn't know that I do it or any of the over 22 years old papers he just cant do it correctly himself. Why he doesn't just use magic to do it for him? Beets me but I think it just might be that he hasn't found a spell for it yet._

After I finished all my paperwork, dads paperwork, then sorted them both, I went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning it was 8:00am so I went to mum's room to talk to her about my birthday ball that was coming up.

"Hello Mia let me guess your here to talk about your birthday ball?" Mum said.

"yes, I know what I want to do." I answered .

"And what is it that you want to do?"

"Well when Draco, Blase, Theo, Pansy,Astoria, and I went on our first raid we went to something muggles called a club it had music, dancing, alcohol, and it looked so fun there weren't any dresses or having to be proper it was just teens releasing hormones. You set it up and I'll bring the music."

"What will I need?"

"smoke machines, black lights, stroke lights, alcohol and lots of it, a stage, a cake, no one over the age of 17, plus no wizards robes. Muggle cloths only! My friends will help. Oh yeah we need a shopping spree too!"

"Done done and done I don't know how your father will feel about this though with no parental supervision there."

"Well then he will have to just get over it!"

"I'll transfer the money to your Gringotts account. So go floo your friends over to get your outfits."

With that said I walked out of her room and apearated into mine with a 'CRACK' as soon as I landed I grabbed the bag of floo powder went and laid on my bed on my stomach facing the end of the bed and the fire place and got a pillow to lay on so I wouldn't get cramps. I threw some powder in and made my first call. "Greengrass Manor; Astoria's Room" A few seconds later Astoria's head popped into my fireplace.

"Hey Mi-Mi what's up I heard about your engagement to Draco! Daphne is beyond pissed. Good work, it serves the little bitch right." Astoria said.

"Yeah I know, and don't call me Mi-Mi I hate it just as much as I hate being called 'mione"

"So why did ya call me babe? Theo's in the bed so can you make this quick?"

"Oh if he's there tell him to put his cloths on and get his ass over here cause it concerns him too"

"Okay give me a minute Miss. Darkside." I heard Theo say from the background. A minute later his face pops into my fireplace too. "So whatcha' need 'mione?"

"DON'T FUCKEN CALL ME 'MIONE YOU FUCKER I WILL FUCKEN CRUICO YOUR ASS! DO! YOU! FUCKEN! UNDERSTAND!" I screamed. He nodded his head. "good now the reason I wanted to talk to you is that were going shopping today, yes Theo, all the boys not just you. Be here at 2:00 with your muggle cloths on were going to muggle London I am buying everything today! Bye!" I said and then closed the call.

I put more powder in the fire making it turn green again and called "Zabini Manor; Blase's Room" about three minutes later his head finally popped into my fireplace.

"Ciao Cara, what is it you would like to talk about?" Blase asked in his Italian accent.

"We are going shopping in muggle London today." I answered.

"By us you mean the whole group?"

"Of course that's what I mean! Be here at 2:00 Ciao-Ciao" I said and ended the call.

I called Pansy next and went over the whole thing with her too, but before I could through the powder in to call Draco I was greeted by a loud 'CRACK' and then a "Hello love"

"DRACOOO!" I screamed and ran over to hug him. When I let go I saw he was in muggle cloths. "Theo tipped you off didn't he?"

"Of course he did." Draco said laughing a bit.

"True, of course he would." I answered him.

"Well since its only 10:00am what do you wanna do till 2:00?" he asked seductively.

He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss, lick and nip at my neck. I let out a moan that I couldn't keep in when he kissed right under my ear.

"HERMIONEEEEEEEE!" my dad called in anger from the thrown room causing Draco and I to break apart.

I quickly apearated to the thrown room "what do you want daddy?" I said.

**What did L.V. Want if I get a review by midnight in Louisiana I will make another chapter and post it tonight it only needs one review for a chapter I 3 you all. **

**P.S. I need a beta text me if your interested.** _**+1-225-316-2506**__**(my cell #)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back. Sorry if my spelling is off my spell check is not working even though this is a brand fuckin new laptop. Yes my old laptop broke which is why i havent been updating.**

"Well since its only 10:00am what do you wanna do till 2:00?" he asked seductively.

He went behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss, lick and nip at my neck. I let out a moan that I couldn't keep in when he kissed right under my ear.

"HERMIONEEEEEEEE!" my dad called in anger from the thrown room causing Draco and I to break

I quickly apearated to the thrown room "what do you want daddy?" I said in an irratated tone.

"How dare you use that tone with me young lady?" he said acting like the good parent.

I rolled my eyes at him. Then did what I know he would hate the most. "MOM-"

He ran over to me and clamped his hand over my mouth. "Meeting dismissed!" all the other deatheaters in the room cleared out. "are you out of your mind princess? do you want daddy to get in trouble?"

"I dont know _Daddy_ do I? If you want out of this one you gotta do what ever i want for my birthday!"

"Okay, okay i'll do it. Now what does my princess want.?"

" I want a muggle dance club birthday party." I said and he gave an aggitated face.

"fine."

"I wanna go to muggle london to go shopping today with the group."

"done."

"okay then bie." I said and then apperated back to my room and behind draco. When I tapped him on the sholder he jumped and screamed.

"THEFUCKKKK? Oh its you." he said then grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I broght my hands to wrap around his neck. He let my neck go and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his semi-hard eriction. I moaned at the contact and grinded into it which caused it to become harder. He moaned and grinded right back.

We were making out pretty heavly our shirts and my skirt were already off when pansy appearated in. "Am i interupting something" she said with a giggle.

"HOLY SHIT PANSY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" draco screamed trying to shield my body with his.

"oh only like a few seconds ago. Sorry didn't know i'd walk in on this." she said only for blaise to appearate in a second later.

"THE FUUUUUUUUUCK?" blaise said in shock.

"blaise pansy you both have ten seconds to get outta here before i blast you to nex week." with me saying that they ran out into my guest room to probably laugh their heads off.

"sorry bout that love." draco said.

I unwrepped my legs from around his waist. "we'll finish this tonight?" i grinded into him again with a smirk.

"why not now?" he grinded back and i moaned.

"one word. _Daddy._"

**What will happen next? You'll know in the morning or in the afternoon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that it has been so long since I have written but B/T parties, school work, homework, having over 500 twitter followers ( P.S. Follow me I'm in a bet to see who can reach 1,000,000 followers first... I'm only up to 500... but on the other hand it's only been like 3 months since I got back into the twitter scene), work, painting, and being the female player that I am. I have not had any time to write. GOD DAMN COLLAGE IS HARD! well here's the next chapter for you and it is dedicated to DUA DA DA DUAAAA ****Megan Consoer****! **

**HERMIONE'S P.O.V.**

_I unwrapped my legs from around his waist. "we'll finish this tonight?" i grinded into him again with a smirk._

_"Why not now?" he grinded back and i moaned._

_"One word. Daddy."_

"BLAISEEEEEEEEE! PANSSSSSSSSSSSSSY! ARE ASTORA AND THEO HERE YET?... OH AND YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" I screamed through the door. About two or three seconds later Astora, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo all walked into my sitting room.

"Hey Mia you look a little flustered there is something wrong?" Astora said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah everything is fine. So hows the little vindictive bitch doing hmmn?" I asked with a sly smirk back.

"Mia you are gonna love thissssss!" Astora squealed.

"What happened? What did she do now?"

"The so called vindictive bitch just got set into an arranged marriage with Vincent. I love Huffel** (A.N. Huffel is what they call Vincent b/c in this story Vincent is a real sweetheart)** to death but I would never wanna marry him. OH SHIT! The bitch is gonna break Huffel's heart to pieces. He cares to much for his own good. I still have no clue how he got into Slytherin..." Astora babbled.

"No-no dear Astora if she breaks Huffel's heart I will break the bitches face and I'm not talking about with a wand either." I say. "come on were already late to go shopping" with that said we all apearated to a dark alleyway in muggle London.

We walked out of the alley and into the street. It was a Monday so there was not many people there. The first shop we went to was abercrombie. We all went and looked around. Pansy, Astora, and I went and looked at the dresses. I bought a pink Caroline dress with a black bow belt. Astora bought a green plaid codie dress, and Pansy bought a black and white polka dotted Gemma dress with a white bow belt. The boys went and looked at the boys cloths. They all bought supper skinny jeans. Draco bought a green hoodie, a striped bracelet, and perfume, he also bought something else but I couldn't see it. The other two bought polo and bracelets. We walked out of that store then walked into the store across from it that was called DeShae's Pureblood Divas. I could tell it was a wizarding store. Plus I've been there about a hundred times. We walk into the store and I call out "DESH AEEEEE!"

"Mia darling, how have you been? I see you have brought some friends with you today." she said.

"Everyone this is DeShae, she was a Slytherin she graduated last year. Don't worry she's also a pureblood too and a deatheater like me. She's actually my secretary and my second in command. So shae do you have any shoes for me and the girls?" I asked.

"Of course I do Mia are you crazy enough to believe that I don't?"

Shae showed us the shoes and we ended up buying all of them when we left the store I noticed it was already 7:00 "hey it's getting late do you all want to stay over tonight?" I asked and they all nodded their heads.

**I know its short but I promise I will update tomorrow if I can get out of this writers block. So if anyone has any ideas of what could happen next please tell me or I wont be able to update for a really lont time probably! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I told you all that I would update again today! Once again I'm sooooo sorry that the chapter was so short. I'm sick right now so it's kind of hard to do anything really... Well I hope you all like the chapter!**

**Words : 981**

_Shae showed us the shoes and we ended up buying all of them when we left the store I noticed it was already 7:00 "hey it's getting late do you all want to stay over tonight?" I asked and they all nodded their heads._

With that said we apearated to Riddle manor. We set our stuff down in one of my rooms. "Hey Mia, you still thinking about asking your dad to get a snake for you?"

"Yeah, I am. I have her picked out and everything!" I answered her. " I was going to ask him to get her for me for my birthday."

"It better not be poisonous Mia." Draco threatened.

"Draco... did you just threaten me?" I looked at him evilly.

"No..."

"You better not have!" Just then all our marks started burning. We apearated into the thrown room, I walked up and sat in the chair to my fathers left as my mother sat to his right.

"Welcome, welcome! All my faithful servants, tonight is the night that another of my daughters is recruited into my ranks. She is not my biological child but you will treat her as such. May I introduce you to Ginny Riddle" Father said with a huge smirk. I was confused for a second then I finally understood when former Ginny Weasley walked through the doors to the thrown room. I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I jumped out of my chair and ran to her screaming "GINNYYYYYYYYYY!" I tackled her into a bear hug. She hugged back screaming "MIAAAAAAAA."

"We'll talk later." I said quietly and she nodded. I conjured up a purple thrown that was exactly like mine. I walked her up to stand in front of my now our father. He took her left arm and said the spell that would link her to us for the rest of her life. When the spell was complete he smiled at the both of us.

We bowed and made our way to our throwns. Father shushed all the other death eaters. "As you all know tomorrow there will be a raid. The raid members will be Draco Malfoy, Hermione Riddle, Astora Greengrass, Theo Nott, Pansy Parkson, Blaise Zabini, Adrian Pucey, And Ginny Riddle. You are dismissed except for Mia, Draco, Ginny, and Adrian." with that said all the other deatheaters apearated out of the thrown room.

"Mia you know Adrian here very well do you not?" father asked me.

"Yes sir, I do, father." I answered him polity.

"So do you think they would make a good match."

"Yes, Father."

"Well that settles it then Ginny you are arranged to be married to Adrian here. Adrian, protect my daughter with your life."

"Yes, my lord." Adrian answered courtly.

"Mia, Bellatrix and you will be teaching her and training her even though Bellatrix is pregnant and will have to take it easy I think she will be able to teach her the spells. She needs to learn all the dark magic she can before the war begins. Make sure she can cast the killing curse accurately by the time you leave for the raid tomorrow. Ginny the west wing is yours, the south wing is Mia's and the east wing is mine and your mothers. The north wing is used for an assortment of things. Feel free to come and visit me any time you like. Contrary to popular belief I can and do love. I love you, your sister, and your mother very much and I hope you can love us back too. You are dismissed."

Everyone left except for me. "father I was wondering if maybe you could buy me a snake?"

"Why of course I will buy you one. You know I love snakes. Do you have one picked out?" he asked

"Yes, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She is pure white as snow and has beautiful black eyes. She is of a very rare species. I am going to name her Nix. She loves talking to me. She says I'm different, but I'm special."

"Okay, lets go buy Nix for you."

When I showed my dad Nix he was surprised that she was not venomous. When we brought Nix home the first thing I did is go and show the rest of the team.

"Draco, Astora, Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Adrian, Ginny! Look who I got to buy!" I yelled to them walking into my drawing room to find them all sitting there talking.

"So you finally get to bring Nix home with you." Astora said with a huge grin and came and petted her. Astora has always had a thing for snakes.

I handed nix to her and told Nix that she won't hurt her and that she loves snakes so just keep her company. "Ginny come on it's time for training. We still have to go find Bellatrix."

Ginny got up and followed me out of the room. About ten minutes later of looking we finally found Bellatrix. From there we went to the private Riddle training room.

"Okay Ginny to cast the killing curse you have to have emotions behind it. You have to actually want the person or creature to die, do you think you can do that." I asked her.

"If I imagine the person with harry potters face then I definitely can." she answered me.

"Okay Bella, bring out a muggle." I said and Bellatrix did as she was told.

The muggle that Bellatrix brought out was a girl around twenty years old with curly blonde hair. She looked scared. I gave her a smirk. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "oh stop it you filthy muggle you deserve to die. Ugg filthy. Ginny do it, I know you can."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny shouted and I watched as the green light came out of her wand and hit the muggle. The muggle fell back not breathing, dead.

"Perfect. Your ready my sister." I complimented her.

**Well how was it? Do you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Well heres how its going to go from now on.**

**1 reviews = 500 words**

**2 reviews = 750 words**

**3 reviews = 1000 words**

**4 reviews = 1500 words**

**5 reviews = 2000 words**

**also the faster you review the faster I will post the next chapter. In the next chapter you will see dumbledore, the rest of the weasley's, harry, Snape (find out which side he's on. And if I get three reviews i'll even put in what happened betwene dumbledore and minerva.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my awesome readers! I got 3 reviews so this has to be at least 1000 words. It also is going to include what happened between Minerva and Doumbledore, so you will be seeing him in this chapter. You will also see the raid that the team goes on. I'm starting to think maybe I should of planed this story out before writing it. Yes I'm just writing what comes to my brain as it comes. The only thing I know is how it's going to end. The reviewers are...**

**jessy3123:** Thank you very much! But I have no clue what jaja love from Chihuahua. Can you please pm me what it is?

**Fanchick:** Thank you so much! Your wish is my command!

**Sammii-jojo:** I know right! I think my story has to be the most jacked up Hermione Riddle story ever, but that's the reason that its made

to be completely jacked up. Be looking out for more twist in this

chapter.

**Dramione RULES:** Okay, I will make more so you won't die on me! Please don't

die! I need faithful readers like you.

**RECAP**

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny shouted and I watched as the green light came out of her wand and hit the muggle. The muggle fell back not breathing, dead._

"_Perfect. Your ready my sister." I complimented her._

**16 and Pregnant Chapter 7: THE RAID!**

"Your sisters right Ginny, you are ready to go on the raid tomorrow, but first lets teach you a few other spells." Bellatrix said.

"You need to know confringo, Bellatrix bring out another muggle, wait just set a few to the side so you don't have to keep going back to get them." I commanded Bellatrix.

Bellatrix did as I said. The muggle that she brought out this time looked like she was 1 year old. She looked really scared. "She's said to be a squib. Her parents are purebloods and muggles adopted her." Bellatrix told me. Ginny raised her wand and something intriguing happened. She had a magic manifestation. Magic started radiating off of her. I signaled for Ginny to lower her wand. I walked up to the little girl. I untied the ropes that bound her hands together. I picked the little girl up into my arms.

"Bellatrix finish teaching Ginny the spells, I will deal with your punishment later." I said then made my way to the study where my mum and him were talking quietly. They looked up at me with curiosity.

"Why are you holding that disgusting muggle." my father asked.

"Because she is not a muggle at all, she is a pureblood who was said to be a squib, but when we were about to confringo she had a magic manifestation. Power was radiating off of her. I want to adopt her as my daughter. I know I'm young but I just feel a connection with her. So please can I?" I asked my parents. Draco walked in the study a moment later. "Were you listening in Draco?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I will allow you to adopt her if Draco agrees to be her adoptive father." my father said. I looked up at Draco hopefully. He smiled and took the girl in his arms.

"Yes sir, I will be her father." Draco told him.

"Okay we will fill out the adoption papers tomorrow, but for now what are you gonna name her? She needs to have a name and some suitable cloths, lots of princess dresses and a tiara fit for a princess."

"Rosealine, Rose Malfoy. My princess Rose." I said and looked to Draco to see if he agreed.

"Come on Mia lets go give princess Rose a bath, Can you get her a nightgown ?" Draco asked.

Mum nodded. "We will go shopping for her wardrobe tomorrow after the raid. Lots of pretty dresses and tiaras for princesses." Mum said with a smile to Rose.

Rose smiled back then snuggled back into her new fathers arms. We then went back to my room and into my bathroom.

"Draco you can go wait in the room. I'll give Rose her bath and we can tuck her in and read her a bed time story." he nodded and walked out of the bathroom. I then proceed to wash her. When she was all clean, I dried her off and put her nightgown on her. We walked out of the bathroom to see Draco.

"Come on I set a room up for her while you were giving her a bath." he brought us into the bedroom across from mine in my wing. It was painted in a light pink with roses. Above her bed was written in Slytherin green letters ' PRINCESS ROSE MALFOY' the bed was white and had a princess curtain net. She squealed in happiness. "okay princess when you wake up tomorrow me and your mum won't be here so you'll stay and play with your grandfathers."

just then we heard a POP come from my room and a distinct "Draco, are you in here?" came the voices of Lucius and Nacrissa.

"Mum! Dad! I'm in here!" Draco yelled to them through the wall. A moment later Nacrissa and Lucius entered the room.

"Awwww. Who is this cute little one?" Nacrissa asked looking at Rose.

"Mum this is Rose-" I cut him off with a glare. "I'm sorry this is **Princess** Rose Malfoy. Mia and me are going to adopt her." Draco says with a bright smile towards his parents. Lucius and Nacrissa smile brightly back.

Rose walks up to Nacrissa, looks up at her and says "nanna." then smiles a very Malfoyish smile and gives her a big hug. Nacrissa looks like she's about to cry. Rose lets go and goes up to Lucius and puts her arms up saying she wants to be picked up. He picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and then goes to his ear and wipers "angle" then looks back at us and says "angle" where we can all hear it. She points at Draco and says "Daddy" Draco looks like he's about to pass out from happiness. She then points at me and says "mummy". I feel tears coming out my eyes.

"We will set up a room for her at Malfoy manor." Nacrissa says and puts a kiss on Rose's head. Lucius put her in her bed then conjured a princess story book and handed it to her. Rose kissed his cheek.

"Mum, Dad, do you think you could watch her while Mia and I go on the raid tomorrow? Maybe dad you could take her flying. Mum you can give her lessons on etiquette, and have a tea party."

"Of course Draco." Nacrissa said then they both apearated back to their manor.

We tucked Rose in and read her a story from her book and we kissed her goodnight. When we were leaving her room she said I love you to us, but she said it in parselmouth. I smiled in glee at this. We walked to my sitting room and found our friends still there and Ginny was there with them. Nix was in Astora's arms still. I told Nix to go watch my daughter and that she was a parselmouth too.

"Where did you send nix off to?" Pansy asked.

"I told her to go watch over my daughter, yes, Draco and I have just adopted a daughter. Her name is Princess Rosealine Malfoy." I then continued to tell them how I came to adopt her.

"That is awesome Mia. What does she look like?" Astora asked.

"She is one year old, short, long wavy white blonde hair, silver eyes, she's beautiful. She is the sweetest little girl you will ever meet. She call's my father Angel, he even picked her up. You'll love her." Draco said.

We talked well into that morning when we saw the sun coming up we all put on our deatheater robes and mask. Draco and I went and checked on rose only to find Lucius rocking her in her rocking chair. He explained that she had a nightmare and he was the first to hear her. We both gave her a kiss on the head and apearated to the location of the raid. From there the battle began. Towards the end of the battle the order and my parents got here. Mum was of course fighting Doumbledor.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU CAST THAT SPELL ON MY DAUGHTER AND DRACO! THEIR JUST NOW 17 AND YOU CAST A SPELL TO MAKE THEM HAVE A CHILD. I ALREADY KNEW YOU HAD CAST THE SPELL BUT YOU TOLD THE MUGGLES SHE WAS A SQUIB! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH THEIR LIVES! IT IS ONE THING TO HAVE ME RAPED BUT YOU BASICALLY HAD DRACO RAPE MY DAUGHTER! THIS ENDS NOW! YOU END NOW...AVADA KEDAVRA" mum screamed, and that was the end of Albus Dumbledore.

We apearated to Malfoy manor, we saw that Rose was in the middle of a tea party with Lucius and Nacrissa, and was giggling like mad. "Mum, Dad, shes biologically mine. Spellchild." Draco told them with a smirk.

When Rosie saw that we were there she ran to us and jumped into Draco's arms. It was then that we saw the tiara on top of her head. She was in a green day dress with silver strappy sandals. She looked like a true Malfoy. "Mummy, Daddy, Angel took me flying, and took me to see the dragons, and brought me to the library where he read me princess storys. Nanna taught me how to be a Malfoy princess, and did my hair, and gave me this tiara, she says it will be the first of many, she let me see the garden. Then angel, nanna, and me had a tea party."

"Really! It sounds like you had a lot of fun! Did you like flying?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I loved it. It was the best. Angel let me control it too he says that I am a Natural." Rose said squealing.

"Well are you ready to go home? Go tell them goodbye." Draco told her.

Rose jumped out of his arms an ran to her grandparents, told them bye, and gave them a kiss on their cheeks. Then she ran back to Draco and me. He picked her up and we apearated back to Riddle Manor into her room to see all of our friends waiting there to meet her.

"Oh my gosh Mia is this her. Is this Princess Rosealine?" Pansy squealed and picked her up

"Yeah Pansy, this is our little princess." after I answered her everyone introduced their selves to Rose.

"I love your tiara Rose." Astora told her.

"thank you auntie Tora." rose said and blushed.

**Well what do you all think of Rose? Now you know why minerva hates doumbledor. So did you like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? REVIEW! SAME STIPULATIONS FROM LAST CHAPTER ABOUT HOW LONG IT WILL BE!**


	8. authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

The next chapter will be on here by the end of tonight but I am writing this to clear some things up.

Q: wait so when did this spell come into action along with what mia's mom said about her and Mia being raped? (Asked by love-them-all10)

A: Minerva was raped by Doumbledore in her first year of teaching, he cast a spell on Draco and Hermione that would make a magical child without the birthing process and the carrying of the child for 9 months.

Q: What happens to the other weasleys? is it going to be more dramione? (asked by jessy3123)

A: The other weasleys think that she is in annother country visiting a friend of hers but we'll get to that later. Yes of course there is going to be more dramione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm back sorry it took so long!**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

When everyone left to go to their respective manors or houses Draco, Rose, and I were all in her room playing with her and her stuffed animals. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Draco yelled for them to come in. The door opened and there stood Severus Snape.

You could tell that Rose and Severus were just staring at each other not knowing what to say or do. The next thing that he said, none of us could of seen coming. "Bellatrix had the baby, a father of a pale black haired baby girl she looks just like me. My wife is had our daughter."

"Are you scared? Don't worry you will be an excellent father. By the way this is Princess Rose Malfoy, our daughter. Your niece." Draco told him.

Rose walked over to him and took his hand, looked him strait in the eyes, and said in a calming voice "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay, be happy, smile." then she smiled at him.

For the first time ever Severus smiled at a child "okay princess Rose, do you want to come visit Lilly with me and your parents and me?"

"Yes pooky." she told him giving him a nick name.

Severus looked skeptically at her then looked to me and whispered in my ear "what the hell is a pooky?"

I looked up at him and whispered back to him. "that's your nick name for her, she calls Lucius angel" he starts to laugh. We look over to Draco and see him on her couch with her on his lap reading her a princess story.

"so when's the wedding?" Severus asks me.

"I want to have it two months after my birthday. We're going to start planing it some time this week." I tell him.

"She's beautiful. She has the perfect curly golden Malfoy hair. You might want to get her dressed so we can go see lilly." he tells me.

I call Rose over to me and bring her to her closet so I can pick out one of her hundreds of princess dress robes. "okay Rose, what color do you want to wear."

"Slerwin gween" she told me causing the men in the room to chuckle and me to smile at her cuteness.

I get the dress out and put it on her. I go over to the shoe shelves and get a pair of silver ballerina flats out for her. I take her over to her vanity and start brushing her curly hair. When I finish with that I put the Malfoy tiara back on her head. She of course runs over to her father and puts her arms up telling him to pick her up with a smirk which he can't resist. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"okay princess are you ready to go see baby Lilly?" Draco asks her to which she nods at him, and with that we all appearate to the hospitle, and follow Severus to Bellatrix's room.

When we get there we see her in her bed with a tinny pale baby with jet black hair in her arms smiling at it's mother, and she smiling softly back at the baby girl.

"Hello Bella she is really beautiful." I tell her with a big bright smile.

She motions for me to come over to her and she sets the baby in my arms. Draco gives Rose to Severus who stares at him in fright then comes to stand behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. He looks down at the baby then smirks. "Severus this is no doubt your child. She has your hair and sickly pale skin, but all in all she is really, really beautiful."

Severus puts Rose in bed next to Bellatrix and takes the baby away from me to where she is trying to show rose how to put her arms right. When she finally does get her arms in the right position with Bellatrix's arms around her helping her, Severus gently puts Lilly into her awaiting arms. Draco who has the camera quickly snaps a few shots of her holding the baby.

When the baby starts crying for food it makes Rose upset thinking that she did something to her. After Bellatrix gives her the bottle to feed Lilly she explains that she didn't do anything wrong and that she was just hungry to which Rose calms down and proceeds to feed baby Lilly.

After a few hours of talking to Bellatrix and Severus and having Rose fall asleep in Draco's arms with her head on his shoulder we tell them goodbye and that its time to go home.

When we get home that night we set Rose in her bed after taking the tiara off and putting her into her pj's, Draco walks me to my room and leans own to give me a soft goodnight kiss.

I was having none of that when his lips brushed against mine I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss running my tongue against his lips asking for him to open them and let me inside. He wraps his arms around my waist and opens his mouth. Tongue against tongue battling for dominance the same way since the beginning of time. It was getting rough with him slamming me against the door, wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands cupping my bottom, lips moving down my neck. Kissing, licking, biting me, causing love bites all up and down it. Then moving back up to my lips. I grinded into him when he bit down on my lip causing both of us to let out a horse moan. I was fiddling with the door nob trying to get it open. When it finally opened Draco walked me to the bed still not taking his lips off mine. I climbed to the middle of the extremely large bed dragging Draco behind me. When I finally got to the middle I layed my head on the fluffy pillows and pulled him on top of me pulling his lips back to mine. I started unbuttoning his shirt when I was half way finished he took my hands in his stopping me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we don't have to if you don't want to?" he asks me.

"Do you not want me Draco is something wrong." I ask him with tears running down my face.

"Of course I want you baby, you have no ides how much I want you, but this has to be your choice not mine, I am not going to force you to do something you don't want. I love you too much to do that. Tell me do you want this?" he asks.

"yes, Draco make love to me." I told him, and with that his lips were back on mine and my hands working on getting his shirt off. When it was unbuttoned all the way he shook it off an threw it to the floor. I could feel his hands on my bra covered breast under my shirt. So I knew the shirt would be the next thing to go. When it was finally off he tried fiddling with the latches on my bra, after five minutes of trying I pushed his hands away and took it off myself. I brought my hands to his neck and brought our lips together for another kiss, his hands on my breast, where his mouth soon took over seconds later. I couldn't help the moans coming from me. Soon I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my wand and charmed our cloths off.

I brought his lips back up to mine. His lips traveled down my neck to give a soft kiss to each of my breast then going down my stomach then to my womanhood. He looked up at me as I looked down at him, our eyes locked. No matter what I did I could not look away when his lips met my wetness I just about screamed in pleasure. I grabbed my wand and cast a quick silencing spell on the room. Now able to be as loud as I want feeling his lips and tongue working on me. I felt him enter a finger in me. Suddenly there was a sharp pain. He had broke my hymen. He went slow letting the pain fade when it finally felt okay he added another finger then another. When he thought I was stretched enough he wiped his fingers on the bed and got back in position on top of me. When he was finally eye level to me he asked "are you sure?"

I nodded to him and he lined himself up and slowly slid in.

The first time for us was not what everyone said it was like. It was awkward, a little painful, and wasn't all that pleasurable. I took us a while to get the perfect rhythm and speed that made it pleasurable. But no matter what it started out like towards the end it was as perfect as could be because I love him and he loves me.

**Draco P.O.V.**

The next morning I woke up to the best sight in the world. Hermione, naked, with her arm wrapped around me and her head on my chest. My arm wrapped around her waist holding her close to me. I looked over to the alarm clock and saw that it was eight o'clock which means that Rose would be getting up in an hour. I sweetly woke up my wife-to-be up with a soft kiss,

"Good morning." she said sleepily.

"We need to get up, Rose will be up in an hour." I told her pulling her out of bed with me and over to her closet. I then walked over to the door connecting our rooms together and went to shower and get dressed.

When I went to wake up Rose I could hear two voices in the room. One I already knew was my daughter but the other I knew but couldn't put a name to while being half asleep, so I walked in like any sensible parent would to see Tom my father-in-law on her bed reading her, her princess book with a huge smile on his face with her snuggled up to him and Nagini. "hey Princess, Tom."

"Hey Draco, you really should get her more books, she only has one princess book." he told me.

"Yeah daddy, what Pawpaw said." Rose said with a smirk.

"You ready to get dressed?" I asked and she nodded her head. Tom walked over to me and said he'll go look for princess books in the Riddle library.

I picked her up and put her on my shoulders and brought her to the bath. When I got finished bathing her, I knew there was a deatheater meeting today so I went and got her, her deatheater princess dress. I went to her tiara shelves and got the black jewled tiara and her specially made deatheater mask to put around her waist until the meeting. I got her a pair of silver flats like the ones she wore yesterday and some black silk above elbow gloves and helped put them on her. When she was done, I picked her up and we started walking to Hermione's room. When we got there she was at her vanity putting her own tiara on. When she was finished she came over and took rose from me and set her down at the vanity. She took off the tiara so that she could do her hair. She brushed it then put the tiara back into place. She then went over to her jewelry box and took out two broaches. One that said Malfoy and the other that said Riddle. She put the first one on Rose and the second on herself. Everything the girls were wearing matched except for the broaches and their shoes. She let Rose off the vanity and walked over to me. She gave me a soft kiss on the lips then frowned.

"Did you do the tie yourself?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"You did a terrible job." she said undoing it then redoing it herself. "what time is it?"

"Time for the meeting." I said grabbing her hand and picking up Rose, and with that we started our way to the meeting room.

**Well what did everyone think? I don't think I did very well on the lemon. I didn't really have any inspiration for this chapter besides the fact that you all would be mad at me if I did not update soon, and to clear up soma questions I know you have, YES Bellatrix is married to Snape.**


	10. authors note 2

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am so sorry that I have not updated in so long. I will have a chapter done by the end of the day! I don't really know what I want to happen in the chapter so if you want something to happen in this chapter put it in a review and I will make it happen. I will put in what everyone wants to happen. Just remember it has to make since in the story so just don't put down some random bullshit or I will disregard it.


End file.
